Various wireless access technologies have been proposed or implemented to enable mobile stations to perform communications with other mobile stations or with wired terminals coupled to wired networks. Examples of wireless access technologies include GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) and UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) technologies, defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP); and CDMA 2000 (Code Division Multiple Access 2000) technologies, defined by 3GPP2. CDMA 2000 defines one type of packet-switched wireless access network, referred to as the HRPD (High Rate Packet Data) wireless access network.
Another more recent standard that provides packet-switched wireless access networks is the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard from 3GPP, which seeks to enhance the UMTS technology. The LTE standard is also referred to as the EUTRA (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access) standard. The EUTRA technology is considered to be fourth generation (4G) technology, to which wireless network operators are migrating to provide enhanced services. Another alternative 4G wireless technology is WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), as defined by IEEE 802.16. Other wireless technologies also exist.